1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a tool less hanger construction suitable for use with vertical structural members such as wall studs used in architectural applications.
2. The Prior Art
Many hanger devices are available in the market by means of which tools and other miscellaneous objects may be suspended from vertical structures such as the exposed studs in a garage or in a basement workshop area. The majority of such hanger devices require one or more tools to install. Installation may range from the utilization of simple nails for retention to complex clip assemblies secured by screws, or nails.
The prior art relating to a so-called tool-less hanger is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,699 issued Nov. 26, 1996 and entitled,xe2x80x9cHanger and Method of Attachment.xe2x80x9d There is disclosed a hanger for engagement on a support member having a front face and first and second parallel sides. The hanger has a load bearing portion and a support member engagement portion formed with a fulcrum. Arm members attached to hook members having sharpened ends embrace the support member. The parts are disposed so that the load-bearing portion rotates on the fulcrum under load in order to exert leverage to embed the sharpened points into the first and second parallel sides of the support member.
A specially formed two or three dimensional shaped hanger article grips structural forms, such as vertical slabs, boards, or poles, with three point contact on two opposing side surfaces of the structural form by means of torsion generated forces to resist downwardly and outwardly vectored gravitational forces caused by the object supported from an outwardly extended portion of the shaped hanger article.
More particularly, the present invention contemplates the utilization of an elongated wire-form, or rod-form, member which is specially pre-formed by bending or molding into a utilitarian hanger unit characterized by a three-dimensional configuration that will allow the hanger to grip, or clamp, a vertical structural member with three point contact on only two opposing side surfaces of the structural member by means of torsion generated forces. The hanger thus provided will effectively resist downwardly and outwardly vectored gravitational forces caused by objects supported from, or suspended by, an outwardly extended portion of the hanger.